My Sweet Deadly Captor
by TullaHatred
Summary: A ulquihime story, lets just say, ichigo doesnt bring orihime back. read to out more. Read and Reveiw. on permanet HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

My Sweet Deadly Captor

Orihime: The author does not own Bleach or any characters in this story

Orihimes pov:

The room was cold but dry; I was alone in my room, but not entirely alone. For this place, Las-Nochas housed many arrancars, deep in the heart of Hueco Mundo; land of the hollows. I was captured the arrancars so Aizen could use my god-like powers. All of a sudden, I heard my door open, when I looked up, I saw my captor, Ulquiorra.

"It's time to eat woman." He said, I said nothing, only starring at him, his ebony black hair that was somewhat shoulder-length, his pale white skin, striking emerald green eyes; his teal tear marks that ran down his face.

"I'm not hungry, leave it here, and I'll eat it later." I said, with no emotion to my voice. Then, Ulquiorra was in front of me in an instant. My eyes widened, afraid he would slap me for my rudeness. But instead he said.

"I knew it would come to this," and he pulled some rope out of his pocket, and tied it around me. "I said, if you didn't eat when I told you, I would tie you up, and feed it to you. He picked up a piece of chicken, and forced down my throat. I gagged on it a bit, and then forced it down. For 5 times he did this, and on the last time, he told me. "Close your eyes." I did, and after I did, I felt a warm pressure on my lips, and a piece of warm, chicken entered my mouth, along with a tongue.

'He's, kissing me?" I thought, and I felt heat rise on my cheeks. The "kiss" lasted for 1 minute, before he pulled away, and untied me. "Ulquiorra, I-I want you to take me!" I said. And he picked me up, taking me to the bed, and he said.

"With pleasure." And for a few hours, moaning and groaning could be heard, and they were unaware, that someone heard the whole thing. As the noise died down, a blue haired man walked away, before one of them found out, he was there.

Short chapter, I know, but the next one will be longer. Wonder who the blue haired man was?


	2. Chapter 2

My Sweet Deadly Captor

Orihime: The author does not own Bleach or any characters in this story

Grimmjow: Daww, orihime, don't act all innocent, I heard what you and Ulquiorra were doing yesterday.

Orihime: WHAT? You did, you won't tell Aizen though, will you!

Grimmjow: Hmm, I don't know, it's up to the author to decide.

Grimmjow p.o.v

"Gahh, that lucky bastard, can't believe he was able to get some ass! Well, I guess Aizen should know about this then!" I said. Then I stopped, and thought to myself. 'Why don't I just say something at the next meeting, which will be a perfect chance.' "Wait, the meeting's in 2 minutes, I better get moving!" I said, as I ran to the meeting hall, I smashed into loly and menoly. "Move bitches, I need to get to a meeting!" I yelled, as I kicked them away. When I got to the door, I opened it, and noticed, I was just in time.

"Grimmjow, you're later than usual, why is that?" asked Aizen. I walked over to my seat, and sat down, not answering him, for I wanted him to explain what was going on, before I spoke. "Well, now that Grimmjow here, why don't we have some tea?"

And some lesser arrancar came over and poured us some tea.

'How do we get tea, if there isn't water here?' I thought as I sipped my tea. My eye's bulged slightly, for it was green tea. I hated green tea, but I forced myself to swallow it down.

"Now that we have our tea, lets continue, Tosen, the projector." And the blinded black guy pulled this lever down, and these 3 running teen's appeared. "We are some intruder's the royoka. Don't underestimate them; one took down a captain, and a vice-captain." Aizen said. I noticed the orange haired one, I tensed up, and I was about to leave, to go fight him; but I needed to stay here. "Now that is the end of our meeting, does anyone want to say something?" asked Aizen, who had a weird look on his face. I looked over to where he was looking, and saw he was starring at Stark.

'The hell, that dip shit, why does he always fall asleep. Eww, there is drool everywhere.' I thought to myself, and then I cleared my throat.

"Hm, you want to say something Grimmjow?" asked Aizen curiously.

"Yes, I want to report something I heard around orihime's room. Actually, Ulquiorra, you should know about this, since you were there." I said. And I saw Ulquiorra tense up, and his eyes widen a bit.

"AHAH, Ulquiorra, you lucky bastard, you got laid didn't you!" said Noitora.

"Ulquiorra, is this true, you've had sexual activities with orihime." Said Aizen, sound disappointed.

"Yes, it is, it won't happen again," He said very ashamed.

"Oh I don't care, just make sure you use protection." Said Aizen, and all of the guy's including me, got red-faced. "Dismissed," said Aizen, and we all walked to our rooms.

Orihime: wow, who would have thought.

Ulquiorra: I know, but now, we can continue.

Me: get a room, and wonder what will happen next. And will ulqui use protection, I think not.


	3. Chapter 3

My Sweet Deadly Captor

Orihime: The author does not own Bleach or any characters in this story

Me: LUPPI SHALL BE IN THIS ONE, SO NO WHINING

Luppi p.o.v

"IM ALIVE, BUT I'M NO ESPADA, BUT A PRIVARION"I cried, as I walked through the halls of Las-Nochas. When I pass Hallibell's hall, I see a figure in the shadows. "Sun-sun, is that you?" I said. When Sun-sun stepped out from the shadows, I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Hello Sun-sun, nice day huh?" I said nervously. Sun-sun looked so sexy in her outfit, 'almost like mine' I thought. Perfect face, slim body, perky breasts, and a nice ass. "Umm, so wanna go for a walk?" I asked her.

"S-sure Luppi-san, I'd love that" she said. We walked for hours. When we bumped into Noitora, he thought we were on a date, and I said no, though in my mind, I wish we were. We passed orihime's room, but speed walked away when we heard moans and groans. We got to my room door, and I said.

"Come in, I'm one of the few who has a balcony view of the moon" When I opened my door, Sun-sun walked over to the balcony, walking out onto it, staring at the moon. "Like it?" I asked her, she nodded her head yes. "I like looking out at the moon, it reminds me, of someone." I said.

"Who does it remind you of?" asked Sun-sun. I looked at her, and then, I leaned in, moved her hand away from her face, and kissed her. Her lip's were warm, and felt this pressure in my pants.

"It reminds me, of you" I said, when I pulled away. She was blushing, and I said to her. "I want you, Sun-sun" And I lead her to the bed, and I start unzipping her shirt. I look at her, and she nods her head yes. When I fully unzip her dress, she was wearing only panties. I squeezed her breasts, and got a moan. Then, I slip her panties off, and undress myself. In one quick motion, I entered her. 'Damn, she's tight' I thought, and then, I came. Spilling my seed into her. We crashed onto the bed panting, and then we fell asleep.

Me: WHOOT, FIRST LEMON, please R and R. sorry for shortness.


	4. Chapter 4

My Sweet Deadly Captor

Orihime: The author does not own Bleach or any characters in this story

Ok, Ichigo will be in this chapter. Also, the events will be different then the anime.

Nell P.O.V:

"Ichigo, here we are, Las-Noches." I yelled in his ear, and he cringed, saying he could tell. "Ichigo, why are you coming here anyway?" I asked, jumping onto Ichigo's back.

"Well, I'm going to rescue Orihime, Nell." He said with confidence. I smiled, though; I knew that his plan would never carry out. Grimmjow was on his way, I had called for him when we were in the menos forest. "Nell, stay here, it won't be safe in there" He said calmly.

"No, you all will stay here, soul reapers, for I shall fight you Ichigo!" Called a voice, I perked up, and ran over to the voice bearer. "Hello Nell, thank you for telling me that they were on their way, you may now go back to your original form." He said calmly. I nodded my head, and me, dondnachaka, and phesce, turned into our original forms.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, but your mission ends here." I said. He just stared at me, with disbelief in his eyes, Then, I saw Grimmjow sonidio behind Ichigo. Then, blood was flying, Ichigo's blood. "GRIMMJOW, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T KILL HIM!" I yelled, watching as Ichigo's body fell to sandy floor.

"It will be ok Nell, I didn't kill him, and he is still alive." Said Grimmjow, but then I started feeling sick. "Nell, are you ok, you don't look so good, are feeling sick?" Grimmjow asked worriedly. I knew what was wrong with me, but I was afraid to tell Grimmjow. "Let's get you to Szayel." I didn't say anything, but in my head, I was screaming.

Szayel's P.O.V

I was typing at my giant computer, looking at the skin samples from Orihime. I was seeing how her power worked, by looking at molecular structure on her skin. So far, I saw nothing, until I saw an oddity in one of the DNA strands. Her power wasn't of godly power, more arrancar. Also, I noticed, that her skin seemed like a gigai skin. 'I wonder, if she has been in gigai, when she little, and she never found out?' I thought. I decided to call Ulquiorra and Orihime down. Five minutes later, the came walking through the door.

"You called?" asked Ulquiorra. He stared at me, pensively. I motioned him to the wall, and I asked him if I could run some tests on Orihime. "I don't know what are you going to do to her?" asked Ulquiorra. "No big needles, I hope."

"No, no needles, but they will be safe tests." I lied, for in order for this to work I would have to hit her.

"Fine, I'll be back in 45 minutes, she better not be crying when I come back, got that _eighth _espada." And with that said, Ulquiorra left. I looked over to Orihime, and said,

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." And I put this black glove on, with a white flame, and hit her under her jaw. Before I knew it, Orihime collapsed, and there stood, an arrancar, who looked like Orihime. "Looks like I was correct, now how do I put her back in her gigai?" I asked myself.

"AHHHHH, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" shrieked Orihime, and suddenly, Ulquiorra appeared behind me.

"SZAYEL!" he yelled, and my eyes grew huge.

"Mommy." I whimpered.


End file.
